


Graduation Day

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Survived through the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Day

You had been there for her. You had seen what Willow and Dawn and Joyce could not. She had survived High School, literally and emotionally, thanks to you, and you wonder what will happen to you.

She'll spend the summer with her father, return to go to college, and you're out of a job, both of them actually. But this year has shown that even through the grossest betrayals you are still Watcher and Slayer. Wesley and Faith showed you what that meant.

Anyway, Buffy was too stunned to be very coherent, and you were just happy to be alive.


End file.
